User talk:Xanderen
Season Seven credits At the moment, there are two templates for Season Seven credits, so I have moved the one majoritively in use onto all articles; Template:Season Seven credits is currently in use and Template:Season Seven Credits appears on no articles, therefore I have tagged it as a candidate for deletion. Kind regards, — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 02:35, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Catgories Wait, what's going on with categories? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MedusaandPoseiden#.22Characters_from.22_categories --The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:04, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :The major overhaul which User:Thaenys proposed back in April, and which you agreed was necessary... Categories don't work like normal articles - they can't be renamed or "updated" this was explained to you... the vast majority of the Characters categories have already been deleted and replaced. This has been in progress for the past four months, and myself, Shaneymike, SSMcS, and several other regular users who helped have all been under the impression that you were on board with this. - :Blast, I remember every few weeks only to have to work on news again. Well, if nothing else, I really want "Characters" and not "Individuals"...but we'll clean that up after Season 7...Nevermind on the rest.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:04, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Renaming an image Hi, Xanderen! I've started uploading some images from the third episode of season 1, and I forgot to rename one photo with Varys. I'm really sorry. The tags and the HBO template were added 'though. Seilare • talk :Thanks for letting me know, and no worries. :-) 06:53, July 26, 2017 (UTC) C-o-u-l-d y-o-u a-d-d t-h-e s-p-o-i-l-s o-f w-a-r t-o t-h-e e-p-i-s-o-d-e c-a-t-e-g-o-r-y p-a-g-e T-h-a-n-k-s. I w-o-u-l-d h-a-v-e a-d-d-e-d a t-i-t-l-e b-u-t i-t i-s a-p-p-a-r-e-n-t-l-y d-i-s-a-l-l-o-w-e-d MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 12:37, July 26, 2017 (UTC) E-p-i-s-o-d-e-s C-o-u-l-d y-o-u c-h-a-n-g-e t-h-e p-r-o-t-e--c-t--i-o-n l-e-v-e-l f-o-r t-h-e e-p-i-s-o-d-e c-a-t-e-g-o-r-y? MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 08:34, July 27, 2017 (UTC) o-r a-d-d t-h-e S-p-o-i-l-s o-f W-a-r t-o t-h-e l-i-s-t a-t t-h-e t-o-p o-f t-h-e p-a-g-e. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 08:38, July 27, 2017 (UTC) C-a-t-e-l-y-n S-t-a-r-k A-l-s-o, c-o-u-l-d y-o-u p-o-s-s-i-b-l-y u-p-d-a-t-e C-a-t-e-l-y-n S-t-a-r-k-'-s m-e-n-t-i-o-n i-n D-r-a-g-o-n-s-t-o-n-e t-o h-e-r b-i-o-g-r-a-p-h-y? MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 09:12, July 27, 2017 (UTC) J-o-n a-n-d C-e-r-s-e-i A-n-d u-p-d-a-t-e t-h-e e-v-e-n-t-s o-f S-t-o-r-m-b-o-r-n t-o J-o-n a-n-d C-e-r-s-e-i-'-s b-i-o-g-r-a-p-h-i-e-s?MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 09:12, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :We need to find a solution to this problem of yours... have you contacted technical support yet? - 09:20, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :S-a-m-e p-r-o-b-l-e-m h-e-r-e. :Khalkovarro (talk) 11:28, July 27, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro A-n-d t-h-e f-a-c-t t-h-a-t C-e-r-s-e-i h-a-s 55 a-p-p-e-a-r-a-n-c-e-s n-o-w, n-o-t 52. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 10:07, July 27, 2017 (UTC) A-n-d J-o-n 52. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 10:10, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Euron Greyjoy's sigil Are you sure the draken on Euron's shield is meant to be gray? --CrappyScrap (talk) 12:40, July 31, 2017 (UTC) "Known ... of ..." Is this section of articles for titles being removed for all or some articles? e.g. Lord Paramount of the Stormlands — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 10:25, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :Do you mean the gallery tables? Yeah, they're unwieldy. - 15:41, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah that's what I meant. Didn't know how to explain them properly. :::— Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 00:38, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Are we only removing the gallery tables, or should lists also be removed? :::— Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 04:05, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :::: Lists are fine. - 11:01, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Watch this playlist Please watch this playlist I made on YouTube. Try to get to it soon, it's about 13 hours of content already and its unfinished - but it represents over a year of research. I figured out everything we didn't understand before. You need to see this. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxojMpX5XGoXvaoZfioEVQP2dgQfisigd --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:33, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'll clear my schedule. - 11:01, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Credible source Would you consider this to be a credible source, or should we wait until more confirmation? — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 11:01, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :We generally don't accept IMDB as a source because like wikis it can be edited by anyone with an account. I'm sure it is true though, and they've probably got their own source to back it up. If you can confirmation of it then fine, but not IMDB on its own. - 11:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll be on the lookout for another source. :::— Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 11:05, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Fixing "see below" in Randyll Tarly's infobox Hey, would you be able to fix the "see below" part for the infobox of Randyll Tarly's page so that when viewers click it, they will be guided straight to the appearances tab? Thank you. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 13:08, August 7, 2017 (UTC) SO7 EP5 MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 12:25, August 8, 2017 (UTC) add east to the category page pls MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 12:25, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Shields by Commander names Can I ask why you disapprove of this? Wikipedia places Flags and Shields/CoAs next to commander and leader names on most of their battle and war articles. Examples: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wars_of_the_Roses https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Hattin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_Sino-Japanese_War https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Civil_War https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Napoleonic_Wars Some, like the Wars of the Roses, literally use the same kind of shield icon we do here. How come you disapprove of using this system on this Wiki?Salociin (talk) 08:14, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :On this wiki it serves no purpose, as the coat of arms of the commanders are (usually) the same as the combating factions (belligerents) - unlike on Wikipedia where the commanders, being real historical individuals, all have personal coats of arms which are known to us. Plus, at 15px they're too small to be properly visible. Putting a microscopic red dot next to Jaime Lannister's name when there's already a clear Lannister shield above his faction achieves nothing. It just makes the infobox more cluttered, and frankly that's a significant problem already. - 08:37, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :Fair enough.Salociin (talk) 11:44, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Velaryon Velaryon, eh? A fitting compromise between Targaryen and Ironborn. Btw, out of blind curiousity, what physical region of the world do you live in? (that is, if they're having a giant event at a scifi convention, would you be in range of San Diego Comic Con, New York Comic Con, DragonCon in Atlanta, London Comic Con, etc.?)--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:08, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'd say Velaryon is my joint favorite house, next to Harlaw... but I judged Velaryon more likely to appear in a future spin-off. I live just outside London. - 18:36, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Joffrey Baratheon Could you send me that link from where you got that image? MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 17:42, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Golden Company heraldry Well, the day we dismissed as impossible has arrived: the Golden Company will be in the TV show. ...meaning we'd need to distinguish their heraldry icons from the Gold Cloaks. God help us. Golden Company heraldry in the books is a solid gold banner, unblazoned. Gold Cloaks don't really have a sigil. Crud. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:15, August 12, 2017 (UTC) As soon as they appear on-screen, I think that "Golden Company" should go in the front page navbox for "Organizations". There aren't enough to merit adding in a new row. So I guess we should just replace "dosh khaleen" - they're not really an independent organization/faction so much as an aspect of Dothraki, which is also on the page (contrast with say, "Little birds" - that's unique enough that nothing else leads to it).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:50, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :Yup, they're coming, although judging from the leaks, not until season eight. Hopefully they'll give them their own unique sigil as well. - 15:02, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Gifs Why not? I've been here since 2011, and if is a harmless, interesting Gif for something like a dragon, I don't understand why that has ever been a problem. I mean, it's awesome.. showing the mass size and fire of it. 06:07, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :Depending on your device, they can cause page lag, slow down the load time, etc. I personally find it distracting to try and read an article with an animated image flickering away in the corner... I guess it's a preference thing. - 06:11, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I've never found them lagging.. if anything slows things down, it's those obnoxious videos we now have on each page lol. But that said, I've been part of many Wikias who has gifs as infobox images, like potions working, magics, etc. I don't find them distracting, as you can simply just scroll down and it won't follow you. It gives first time viewers a look at what the dragons are like on GoT. But, as I said, we can take a vote on this at a later time. Right now things are too busy. 06:13, August 14, 2017 (UTC) just another heads up I know I haven't been here in awhile, and I hate to sound pesty... but one thing we have always done here.. is images in infoboxes are always a little more narrow than "Boxy"... you'll see how I did them/replaced them on Jon and Gendry. I just takes up less space along the top of the page. Just wanted to give you a heads up :) 06:25, August 14, 2017 (UTC) (I went ahead and fixed the same for the Randyll image.) 15:29, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Uploading photos error Sorry about the problem with the image I uploaded. I am new and was aware of the rules. More importantly I found the template and editing tools difficult to work with so I was doing a lot of guessing. Please accept my apologies.By the way, the photo I uploaded of Lord Beric Dondarrion is all over the net catching people's eye because of his blazing blade. Arwen777 (talk) 19:02, August 15, 2017 (UTC)Arwen777 Thank You I just wanted to say thank you for blocking VishwangB, I'm seriously pissed off with the leaked information he posted. You have my gratitude. --[[User:Kryalis|'Kryalis']] (speak) 14:13, August 16, 2017 (UTC) HD screenshot of Bronn's gold coins Alright, I managed to download a high-resolution clip of the battle off YouTube and make a screencap (better than what I can make from my HBO Now screencaps) of Bronn's gold coins when they spill out in the battle in 704. Issues, however: *1 - It's still pretty blurry. *2 - ...the props department might just not have been coordinating with the writers, these probably weren't meant for closeups and probably aren't "canon" as such *3 - ...I can't see a dragon on them OR a face. *4 - ...they're taken from Highgarden and....is that a Tyrell rose on one side? But the triple-pointed crown of the Iron Throne/kingsguard on the other side? Morons. I had hoped maybe it was a Gardener Hand coin, but no, we can't have nice things. The books GIVE A DESCRIPTION of what their coinage looks like. You can google the god-damned thing and read wiki articles - like our own - on what they look like! But no, we don't have time for that, let's just make crap up! In conclusion, I don't know if we can pull "official" heraldry off this, it wasn't really meant to be on-screen.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:21, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :The Tyrell rose is clear but I'm not sure what that is supposed to be on the other side... the Iron Throne?... maybe. What heraldry were you hoping for? We have the Gardener hand already. - 06:48, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Front page character navbox Ack, it seems time to update this once again. In earlier seasons I tried to keep it along some vague notion of "access points for storylines" - when you've got half a dozen major character clusters and a need to prioritize limited space. Now things are condensing, as Cogman explained, into 3 different axis points (plus Samwell in Oldown, plus Sandor & the Brotherhood, which merge into other stuff). Now it falls closer to just "starring cast", with so many dead. More or less looking a the Season 7 article's cast list. First you've got your obviously core cast of 4 Starks plus 3 Lannisters plus Daenerys, 8 people. The 3 Greyjoy characters Theon, Yara, Euron, 11 out of 25. Varys and Littlefinger, always important, at 13. Brienne, Tormund, Sandor, 16. Etc. I think we should remove Meera given that she wasn't very prominent this season then left (though I hope she returns), and is redundant with Bran. Same with Podrick - doesn't do much and he's with Brienne. Ebrose was interesting for a while - only new recurring character with significant dialogue - but should probably also be removed. Who needs to be put in? Well, what caught my eye originally is I think we should swap out Meera for Gendry. That I'm pretty solid on. A LOT of people are looking up the Olenna article, even after her death. So based on navigation needs I kind of suggest removing Podrick to replace with Olenna. Others in the mix: Grey Worm, Gilly, Jorah, Night King (avoiding Ellaria, ack)...Beric Dondarrion, Gregor Clegane, Qyburn. Tycho Nestoris? Ah crud...let's see: these are the ones which I think might be changed that aren't off-limits: Meera, Ebrose, Davos, Melisandre, Podrick, Bronn. Of these...Bronn is important enough, Davos appears prominently enough, and Melisandre unique enough. Probably stay. Leaving Meera, Ebrose, Podrick. Three slots. I'm pretty sure Gendry should replace Meera, as I said. I don't think the world has a driving need for a Jorah Mormont front page link, given how little he's done overall hovering around as Daenerys's advisor. Gilly, unfortunately, overlaps so much with Samwell, though I would if I had space. Beric Dondarrion...overlaps with Sandor at this point? So...Olenna, Grey Worm, Night King, Gregor, Qyburn, Tycho... In order to show that there are not-white people on the show who kind of do have their own storylines, and because I'm a softie for a good romance, I think Grey Worm should replace Podrick, to put his navigation image next to Missandei. He's sort of the "POV" for the Casterly Rock assault I guess. Or at least, he's more prominent than Podrick. Leaving the question of who to replace Ebrose with (or if we should...I think we should, it seems that storyline ended)....well Qyburn and Tycho overlap enough with Cersei and they're not amazingly popular. Olenna's dead, unfortunately.... So....narrowing it down....the Night King, or Gregor Clegane? Conclusion of my ramblings: At least for now, *I think we should replace Meera Reed with Gendry. *I think we should replace Podrick with Grey Worm. *I think we should replace Ebrose...with either the Night King, or Gregor Clegane (we'll discuss this). --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:08, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Oops I didn't know this was a thing. I just changed out Meera with Grey Worm, since he's had more screen time. lol Hope I didn't mess anything up 04:18, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I put Ebrose up because Jim Broadbent said he would be in every episode this season... I guess some scenes got cut, damn! Definitely put Gendry up, especially since Joe Dempsie is a starring cast member now. And I hadn't even noticed that Jorah had been removed so yes, get him back up there! I personally don't agree with putting dead characters back up, but I'll leave that one to you. The Night King... I had never considered that before, but sure, I can't see why not. - 06:48, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Yes, images again lol I just noticed on Dickon's page, you had put one image at 200px. All the images on articles remain on the right side and at thumb size. Just wanted to give you a quick reminder. 06:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :In wikitext "thumb" just means "thumbnail", and is the code that allows you to add a written caption to the image. The parameters for changing an images display size exist independently of it, and can and should be used to maximize page layout and ensure that everything fits properly... think of putting a jigsaw together - if you insist on only using pieces that are the same size and shape and only completing the right-side half of the border... you're not going to get anywhere. The human eye travels from left to right when reading, which is why images should be spaced out in the same fashion. Most wikis do it this way (not to mention professional media publications), but Wookieepedia is a good example to look at. - 07:12, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :This has been our rule here for a longgggg time. It keeps things structured, and as you can see from this Wiki, we're all about structure. Thumb size means 190px...and if you read our image rules, it will say they all go to the right. Actually I just looked and the template for our image policy first warning was made in 2015, before you had come along. So let's just agree we can follow the policy? 16:54, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Community message I didn't even see the message until QueenBuffy pointed it out and it's been a week, but thank-you so much for deeming me a user of disctinction! Everyone here is so incredible. :) — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 01:37, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi Xanderen, I think I am no longer going to try and add photos since I appear to keep doing it wrong. Not doing it on purpose. Sorry. Arwen 777 Fuck you Just fuck you for being a speed deleter. DreamBrisdin (talk) 08:24, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :As you wish. - 08:48, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Benjen Given that Benjen Stark is a wight and still has his sentience, the Night King maybe will take interest in that fact. Also, as a fellow wight, it's not sure they killed him rather than overwhelming and taking him captive. After watching the scene several times in slomo, it's really not clear that they killed him rather than subduing. It maybe premature to list him as 'deceased' unless that means he is undead and not eliminated from the story. Alatari (talk) 09:25, August 23, 2017 (UTC) North-Portal.jpg Do you have Stark version of this image? I did not find one uploaded but thought you might have one already created. Seems like a good time to update this. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 02:42, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Question about the Image warning Hey, yesterday you added a warning to my talk page because something was wrong about the images I added. Could you explain what exactly I did wrong? I added a description, licensing and at least one category to all the images I uploaded yesterday, and they had fitting names as well. --Grizzhly (talk) 11:49, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :You need to add all applicable categories, not just one. You also need to categorise with the specific episode (if known), not "Season 7" - the former is a sub-category of the latter. - 12:40, August 25, 2017 (UTC) ::We can forget about that last warning, as I've just realised that the wording of the policy isn't exactly clear. - 12:42, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for clearing that up! --Grizzhly (talk) 12:46, August 25, 2017 (UTC) y is everything locked Utkar22~HEAR ME ROAR! 05:14, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :Because we get a high volume of people (MANY are spammers and vandals) we have to keep things protected for just a bit while we get things in order and are able to edit without so many people working on them at the same time. 05:21, August 28, 2017 (UTC) removing things Why are you going behind some of my work/choices and undoing them without any discussion? Just like the talk page for Jon Snow.. there was a reason that was protected, yet you went behind me and unprotected it. Several pages I have updated infobox pics, then you go behind me and revert them. I'm unsure why you keep doing this to my work. 21:26, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :People were upset about Jon's talk-page being protected, and rightly so. There was no need to lock it - if you feel a discussion is going nowhere then you have the right to not take part in it, just as other users have the right to take part in it if they choose. Everyone involved was being civil, and discussing the matter in a healthy mature way... locking the page was, frankly, unacceptable, and a serious error in judgement on your part. Furthermore (as was pointed out by Mandon) the talk-page isn't just devoted to discussing Jon Snow's name - other matters need to be raised and dealt with there, as has been the case in the last few hours alone. :As for the other matter - I reverted the Euron image specifically because you overwrote the previous file with a completely different one. Uploading a better quality version of the same picture, or making adjustments to the dimensions is one thing, but replacing it with an entirely different file is something else. Even if you feel your choice is better, the original image could/should have been preserved so that it can be used somewhere else on the wiki. While we're on the subject... I feel the image you chose is significantly worse than the one you replaced it with. Euron is crouched down, his head is cocked at a jaunty angle, and he's pulling a weird/disgusted face because of the wight. The first image was perfect for the infobox, and there was no need to change it. :I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I really think you need to develop a thicker skin when it comes to this sort of thing. People revert/edit each others work all the time - it's part and parcel of the wiki business. You've been uploading over images I added all season long (including the very image we're discussing), yet I said nothing... if you feel these things should be discussed then why don't you extend the courtesy to anyone else? You seem to have an unfortunate sense of ownership when it comes to the images on this site... indeed, you said yourself "images have always been my thing" - this is an extremely childish attitude, and not at all in the spirit of the community. It seems to me that your recent 'work' "fixing infobox ratios" (which doesn't make any sense, by the way) is less about actually improving anything, and more about you just stamping your name on every image for the sake of it. Regardless, you're going about this the wrong way, and these... tantrums reflect poorly on you and the wiki. - 09:40, August 30, 2017 (UTC) ::First of all, if anyone needs to be watching their 'tone' with someone, it should be you with me. The talk page was temporarily blocked for a moment after the finale aired for good reason. The option to protect talk pages is there, thus, it is an option for us temporarily protect it. I'm not trying to be some bad guy, but I'm simply trying to cut back on discussion and debate when there is much more work at hand. As far as images, yes... it has been my thing since I started here, I won't deny that. I crop the images (and yes, this does makes sense, if you look at almost ALL the images on this wiki in infoboxes, they are all per portioned to a certain ratio... thus keeping a cohesive, professional/sleek look. It has always been that way, and WILL always be that way), lighten the images, select the proper images, etc. I don't mind sharing this 'job' if you want to call it that (as long as it adheres to the way we've always done it)... but when we're trying to work steadily to increase an ever growing Wiki, and i'm having things reverted and being undermined by an admin, then yes, that DOES bother me. I am not childish and please refrain from speaking to me in such a way. I've worked my butt off here many years, and we've always gotten along for the most part. In fact I'm usually the voice of reason between all you fellows. It seems to me you have it "Out for me"for some reason... talking about how I "stamp things", or this and that... which makes ZERO sense to me. Ask anyone who has known me here. p.s. The Euron image was changed because not only was it newer (while yes that doesn't always matter) you could see his face AND his clothing and I like how it suited the infobox. It was no reason for you to get upset about.) One more thing, using words, and taunting me like saying "Tantrum".... nope... not having it. Good day. 17:48, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Firstly, I didn't say anything about your "tone"... including telling you to watch it... not sure where you got that from. I did however, suggest that you develop a thicker skin, which, as a criticism, is more apt now than it was before. :::The reasons for protecting the talk-page are irrelevant. The fact that you were trying to "Cut back on discussion" was precisely the problem, and the reason I removed the protection. People have the fundamental right to discuss it if they choose. This doesn't take anything away from you, or stop you working on other parts of the site. :::As for the images - yes, they should be a certain way - profile instead of landscape (longer than they are wide) which most, if not all of the images you cropped this season were to begin with. You've been cropping them by an insignificant amount, and as a matter of fact, by a different amount on each file. All of the images you upload are of varying sizes, which just proves my point - you're not striving for "consistency" or "cohesion", as you call it... you're just overwriting images uploaded by other users for the sake of it. Whenever you do this you write "ADDED BY QUEENBUFFY" on the file page... which, as I said, proves my point. Infobox width is fixed at 250px, so I'm not sure what you're trying to achieve here. It doesn't give them a "sleek look" at all... that's nonsensical. :::I don't want to get into a protracted debate about which image of Euron was better... that's not the issue (which you didn't address at all). The point was it's improper practice to overwrite one file with a distinctly different one. If you felt your pick was better you should have uploaded it separately and added it to the article manually. I didn't "get upset" in the slightest - I reverted what I saw as (and it was) improper practice. :::Finally, I never accused you of "being out to get me", although it's very telling that you think in these terms. I responded to your... outburst in a level-headed manner (as I am now), and with what I feel is an accurate assessment of your behaviour and your motivations for making certain edits. As for my use of the word "tantrum"... with all due respect, I'm not sorry... it was, and is true. You had a tantrum, and you're having another one now, and (presumably) e-mailing The Dragon Demands to try and have my admin status revoked. Very transparent and predictable of you (if true), and I fully anticipated you taking such a course of action when I sent that last message. I'm at peace with that, and will never apologise for being honest. - 19:14, September 10, 2017 (UTC) 1) The talkpage was protected simply because people were bickering over the title name of Jon's page. We didn't have time to mess with that, and I stand by my protecting of that page. 2) The infobox images have always been taller/thinner , than boxy... I don't know how else to explain this to you. 3) The REASON I added ADDED BY QUEENBUFFY, is because I warned the user who originally uploaded the image with a warning...and I wanted other admins to see that I was the one who fixed it, to show the person who received the warning hadn't done it, but that I had done it. 4) You don't have to apologize for anything, but since 2011 things have been running quote smoothly, and I have not had an "tantrums" in which you are describing. You are still speaking to me as a child, as though I am in the wrong for my actions here. And for that, I am will not apologize as well. Either you can understand this is the way our Wiki has /always/ been ran, or you can leave and call it a day. Those are the options. 19:29, September 10, 2017 (UTC) (p.s. I am also scrolling up and seeing we've had this discussion about images and your using of them for quite some time now. Is there something you can't grasp or change about this? Something you aren't understanding? I realizing you may think it's stupid, but as I have said, it's always been this way...and I hope we can end this discussion once and for all) 19:44, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Clearly, I must be missing something, so maybe you can help me with it? Let's look at some examples, shall we? :::On the 14th of August you uploaded over an image of Randyll Tarly I added. The dimensions of the original image were 600 pixels in width by 725 in length - a total difference of 125 pixels. It was already longer than it was wide, the correct format. The image you replaced it with is 508px x 703px... a difference of 215 pixels. Let's put aside the fact the your version was actually lower quality than the original, the actual amount you cropped it by was only 90 pixels, an utterly insignificant change. Today you uploaded an image of Jon Snow to go into the season two profile slot... the dimensions of this image - 427 x 570... a difference of 98 pixels! A smaller length to width ratio than that of the original Randyll Tarly image I uploaded. So yes, please do explain to me what it is I'm "not grasping". - 21:17, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Arya Stark Article Indefinite Lock (Reason?) Greetings Xanderen, I was wondering if you could look into why the Arya Stark article was locked indefinitely (I looked over the edits starting from mine going forward and i don't see what prompted it) by User:The_Dragon_Demands who i left a message for on his talk page some hours ago but have not yet received a response. Thank you TessaVarzi (talk) 08:11, August 30, 2017 (UTC)TessaVarzi :Sorry about that. No reason was given for the protection so I'll unlock it for you. - 09:40, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Snow bears Then like Ice Dragons and Dragons... we need to make a page that says "Ice bears", because they are legendary and mythological. 17:39, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :No, they're not... no more than polar bears are in real life. - 19:16, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::So you suggest this page http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_dragons should be deleted? 19:35, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :::No, of course not... ice dragons are a legendary species within Westerosi mythology. A polar bear that's been killed and brought back as a wight is just a dead polar bear. - 19:42, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :So we need to remove the wight bear image from the infobox then I suppose. 19:46, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::No, why would we? The previous image was from the Telltale game, so a live action one should be preferably. - 19:49, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Thick Skin/Your behavior I understand you saying I need "thick skin", but by this point, you are starting to really just bully me and point me and my edits out individually. Please stop. Please leave me alone. I have read what you've said, I understand it, I respect it, now please respect my wishes and once again, we haven't changed image ratio stuff since the beginning of time. This does not need to be an issue any longer. Can we please please please please please stop now. I will have to block you from contacting me if you continue this. Thanks. 21:29, September 10, 2017 (UTC) We can work this out. We should have had a better system of communication in place. Please e-mail me at thedragondemands@hotmail.com.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:56, September 11, 2017 (UTC) The fault is mine for not addressing criticisms sooner, allowing frustrations to mount. Xanderen: We will now formally handle all Image Policy discussion on the Talk page for the image policy: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Game_of_Thrones_Wiki_talk:Policies,_Guidelines_and_Parent_Filter I want you to go there, and in one comprehensive post, explain everything you disagree with about image policy. We might not agree with them but this is more formal. We need an actual "system" in place. We need to make the rules more clearly visible - so people know where to discuss them. The back and forth on Talk pages was counter-productive. Just as we really shouldn't debate "who should go in the front page cast portal" on our own talk pages, but on the "Talk" page for Main. Overburden of work is frustrating to all. Arguing won't solve this, we're all smarter than that. No one needs to be blocked, no one needs their Adminship removed, we just need to more formally set out what the heck we're doing. Then we either follow the rules, revert things that break the rules (by pointing to those rules), or, discuss changing the rules formally on the policy Talk page. I've handled image policy like a chore I kept putting off, saying "I'll get to it a little later", until tempers flared. All will be well, we're smarter than this and can work together on it. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:14, September 11, 2017 (UTC) "War for Westeros" In the talk page for Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros, two users have mentioned that Cersei refers to this conflict as the "War for Westeros" in dialogue from "The Dragon and the Wolf." (Specifically, "He's going to ferry the Golden Company back here to help us win the War for Westeros.") Opinions on this? — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 09:47, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Just to chip in since I often work on these battle/war pages. I think this could be an appropriate renaming, if only to simplify the current title - with actual dialogue too, but I still believe that, until a formal name is introduced, the conjecture tag should remain. Besides, it sort of parallels the Great War in a way that it's the "culmination" of the Conflict Beyond the Wall - likewise, the "war for Westeros" is the culmination of tensions from the WOFK and Robert's and Balon's rebellions. It certainly doesn't appear to be over anyway, and I'm not sure how accurate it is to list future conflict between the Lannisters-allies and Targaryens-allies as being part of the "Great War" mentioned by Jon Snow. Reddyredcp (talk) 22:38, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm not 100% sure, but it seemed to me that she's describing a future, hypothetical conflict between herself and whoever wins the Great War in the North... be it Jon and Daenerys or the White Walkers. - 12:58, September 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Personally, I just assumed that the Parley in King's Landing brought about a temporary truce and that Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros will hypothetically continue in some form following the Great War; her invasion isn't over, it is merely postponed until the more pressing threat is dealt with. Cersei doesn't even ask Daenerys to not take up arms against House Lannister following the Great War. This is how I considered the situation, but any course of action is just as likely. — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 13:54, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::Best ask TDD. I'm not too sure. - 20:34, September 13, 2017 (UTC) The Sansa/Bran page I spend yesterday evening trying to get a good picture for every season for both Bran and Sansa, only to see that you deleted all of that work again. I would like to know why characters as Tyrion and Arya do have a picture for every season and others, that also changed a lot, didn't. I reverted it back to how I made it yesterday because I feel like I spend too much time on this for it to be deleted without explanation. Danny199 (talk) 11:02, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :It was a feature that we briefly trialed, but didn't prove very popular, and there are a few kinks with the coding. Ultimately the return of such a feature is something that needs to be discussed and agreed upon first, with any glitches smoothed out beforehand. - 12:58, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Discussions Hello Xanderen, Now that things are settling down a little, I wanted to reach out since I see you're somewhat active in Discussions as both a participant and moderator. How do you feel things are going in Discussions? Activity will continue to level off, but people will keep showing up and many will stick around if they have a good experience. As you may have seen, we have a user group now "Global Discussions Moderators" who may be able to shift things get to an even better place, if you're interested in some help. I don't see any big problems, but they could do things like identify some Discussions users who might be good moderators, help build more of a relationship with the wiki community, maybe even coach some of the users about wiki editing. Eventually the Forum will be merged into Discussions, so the two communities will be interacting more anyway. That migration not going to happen anytime in the near future (we'll give you a heads up well before it happens) but it would be good to keep that in mind. Let me know what you think about all this. Thanks! -BertH (help forum | blog) 00:05, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Hy. What happened with the original Tarly shield?Egsetalolukacs (talk) 14:58, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :In what way? - 09:04, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Jon Snow Can you add the date and location of Jon's death in his infobox? Vegan God (talk) 09:27, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi, sorry about the Nymeria thing, I didn't se your messages, I thought it was a troller. I'm ever so sorry, I deserved to be blocked. I just thought it would look cool like that. By the way, all the heraldry stuff you've done is awesome. I love them! So I just wondered, how do you actually make them? You've done an awesome job with them all, such creativity! Regards, and much apologies, Nerdgasms5 (talk) 17:56, October 22, 2017 (UTC)Nerdgasms. Response to your revert on "House Targaryen" But those titles have only ever been used by House Targaryen. Vapingheathen (talk) 11:11, October 26, 2017 (UTC) "Known lords of" Why though?, such lists already exist on Lord of Sunspear page so I thought it wasn't a problem.. Jadd.H~'' 07:55, November 7, 2017 (UTC)'' FANDOM is starting an editorial test in Discussions Hi Xanderen, I'm reaching out to you about an experiment FANDOM will soon start in Discussions for some wikis, including this one. You're one of the most active moderators in this wiki's Discussions, but please feel free to pass this info on to anyone else on the wiki who should know about this. Toward the end of the month, we will start cross-posting Game-of-Thrones-related editorial (fandom.com) content in Discussions. This is the first step in seeing how we can integrate something Discussions-like into the editorial area -- there might eventually be a "comments" section on those articles, but there are other possibilities too. Seeing how the users in Discussions react and reply (or not) is part of how we'll learn what works. This will be done in an automated way, so things that you see on http://fandom.wikia.com/topics/game-of-thrones will get posted in Discussions automatically. They will be attributed to either one of our editors or to the actual author of the article (if it's a FANDOM original). We have a special request, and please pass this on to the other moderators, too: We ask that you don't edit or delete the posts, because we want to see how users will react to them, and altering them might skew the results. Most likely, these posts will all appear in "General" by default. From there, you're welcome to re-categorize them, if they fit better into one of the other categories. Let me know what you think about all of this, if you have questions, concerns, etc.! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:37, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I don't know this is the right place to contact you, so I apologyze. This is my first time using this. I was reading the Episodes Pages from GOT (series) and noted that only the season 1 episodes has the description of what they say on the audio commentaries (in the Commentary tab). Is there any chance to do the same thing on the others seasons? I don't have the acess for this feature and really want to know what they say. Sorry for the English, it isn't my native language. Bmasux (talk) 19:32, June 25, 2018 (UTC)Bmasux Moon-Pale Maiden There's zero confirmation that the Moon-Pale Maiden is male, and it's highly unlikely. When Jaqen said "He", he was referring to the Many-Faced God. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 07:22, April 13, 2019 (UTC) :You’re right, I misread the quote. - 07:43, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Gallery vs Image Galleries Just a heads up as I clean up the galleries. Image galleries such as "Gallery: Jon Snow" needs to be categorized with Image Galleries (and Gallery if you wish) only. Other categorized pages, like "Category:Image of Object" need only "Gallery and Images", not "Image Galleries" Since it isn't a gallery like the "Gallery: Samwell Tarly" pages. https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Gallery - You will see ALL categories still here, so this change won't change too much. If you look at "https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Image_Galleries" You will now see that only the character and episode Image Galleries should be there. This just organizes it better. I've made the chances to the upload image rules for the Wiki. Let me know if this was too confusing or if you have questions. :) Now then, back to editing. QueenBuffy 16:04, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Image Categories Yeah...I understand. I was just basing it on other uploads I have seen. Thanks. ABCXYZ12345678 (talk) 16:36, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Golden Company heraldry Hey, I spotted the GC's sigil in the latest episode, on the map at Daenerys's war council. It's three white skulls on a gold field. --Potsk (talk) 06:13, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :Yup - can reinforce this as well. The sigil can be seen on the Golden Company soldiers' shields in the S8E5 preview. Reddyredcp (talk) 06:21, May 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Hmm, their shields are different from the one on the map: several skulls, a red spear, a black field. That complicates things... --Potsk (talk) 06:23, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Can you grab a screenshot of the shield for me please? - 06:33, May 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::Pause at 0:23 and look at the shield on the far left. --CrappyScrap (talk) 08:33, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Jon Snow Shouldn't we keep the former sigils present too (Stark/Night's Watch}? Just basing it off other pages... ABCXYZ12345678 (talk) 06:13, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :Nope, no more than the Tully sigil should go above Robb, Bran, Sansa etc. He’s not a Stark and never was. The Night’s Watch I’m gonna treat as a rare exception due to the fact that he does technically fulfil his oath by dying in the line of service. - 06:25, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Infos needed Hi! I'm Hypsoline from the Fandom Staff. Can I talk to you on Discord (my user ID is Hypsoline#7530) if you're using it or send you an email at the address associated with your Fandom account? Let me know! :) Hypsoline (talk) 15:57, May 7, 2019 (UTC) : Hi again! I am still waiting for your email :) Hypsoline (talk) 12:48, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Edit war An edit war has started on Iron Fleet. Can you settle it?: are Yara's ships the Iron Fleet? --Potsk (talk) 00:17, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Aegon Rivers Personal Sigil The personal sigil for Aegor Rivers is shown in The Golden Company. I have been trying to convert it for use here but it has a shadow across part of it and when I try to remove the shadow on my end, I can't quite make it work and the sigili doesn't look right. I was wondering if you could try since I think it is the last sigil shown in the Histories & Lore that is not on this wikia. Thanks Ser Shield McShield (talk) 16:44, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :Would it work to just add wings on House Bracken's sigil? That's what it's supposed to be like in the books, anyway. --Potsk (talk) 17:49, May 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Unfortunately not, as the horse on Bittersteel’s sigil is visibly different to the Bracken one. Shield - I’ll add it to my list but I can’t give a timeframe for when this will be done as I’m currently without a laptop. - 16:55, May 10, 2019 (UTC) How do you remove categories? We were able to remove categories back in the day, but it seems to have changed. Or can only admins do that now? — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 06:35, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :Not as far as I’m aware... you need to have either visual mode or classic rich text editor selected in your preferences. Categories are listed in the sidebar on the right hand side of the screen, and you simply select the one you want to remove and click the trash can icon. - 07:00, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :: Ah, ok, I always use source. That's why I had issues. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 07:02, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Tyrion Hello Xanderen, thanks very much for removing the protection from Jaime Lannister. Can you remove the one from Tyrion? I know they are locked because of potential trolling but that causes information to be outdated. Thanks again. MatthewOne (talk) 07:09, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Please also un-protect Euron Greyjoy and Jon Snow. Thanks. MatthewOne (talk) 07:17, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :Done. - 07:22, May 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot for your help. MatthewOne (talk) 07:23, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Please unlock one more. Gregor Clegane. This is the last I need. Thanks. MatthewOne (talk) 09:18, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Wiki Manager Hello Xanderen! My name is HighJewElfKing, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Game Of Thrones Wiki. My job is to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever got a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my message wall and I'll do my best to help you out! :) (I’m a huge GOT fan also) Cheers! HighJewElfKing (talk) 04:39, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Jon Snow: Member of House Stark Dear Xanderen, I was hoping to edit Jon Snow’s page but it is locked. I was going to add a new category to it. The category I was going to add was Members of House Stark because Jon is technically a member due to being Lyanna Stark’s son. Can you please add the category since you have clearance? --ChrisG1999 (talk) 18:09, May 19, 2019 (UTC)Sincerely, ChrisG1999 I'm hoping the page is unlocked a few days later. Locking it because of a few vandals is counterproductive and really hampers our ability to update it regularly. MatthewOne (talk) 18:13, May 19, 2019 (UTC) However the user due to whom it was locked again wasn't even a vandal. He was trying to place the Stark banner above the infobox. Even though he's not a part of Night's Watch anymoe, the Watch banner is still there but not the Stark banner. Unlock it please. MatthewOne (talk) 18:17, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Heraldry debate Before an edit war arises, can you weigh in here?: User_talk:Potsk#Sansa_banmer --Potsk (talk) 05:39, May 20, 2019 (UTC) I already asked Moonracer, but of course more admind will make it more clear. MatthewOne (talk) 05:40, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Bronn's house Hi Xanderen. Apologies that you felt the need to delete my page, House of Blackwater. I understand that the page may have been incorrectly named. However, I did add a conjecture template during its very short lifespan, and if it was incorrectly named, I would like to reiterate that it was not 'speculation '''as you have succinctly put it, but it was merely an error in my choice of naming the article. I understand that this page has been remade as Bronn's House with almost the exact same premise as the article deleted. It is convenient that somebody else had a more appropriate naming choice; however, if this was the case, would it not have been more appropriate simply to rename my article (without the knowledge that another article was going to be produced) rather than deleting it wholly? I do not wish to seem like I am complaining about an injustice, but I only find this to have been slightly disconcerting. Thanks. Evremonde (talk) 19:59, May 20, 2019 (UTC) : The article in question was created before you published yours, which I deleted as a duplicate, and because the first was more complete and fleshed out. And yes, I deemed the title to be speculation. - 20:28, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Navigation menu Hello, I found a small mistake in the wiki navigation menu. World > Portals:Westeros > Portal: The Vale --> the link should be "Portal:_The_Vale_of_Arryn" Moreover, would it be possible to add the last two episodes of season 6 in the episode menu? Thanks Sinequanone (talk) 21:21, May 21, 2019 (UTC) User:Quoters Xanderen, I want to report to you that the user Quoters has recently filled the House Tyrell page with some nonsense about “Sean Tyrell”. I manage to fix it, however, and I just want to let you know about this. Here’s the link to the user’s contributions: https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Quoters?useskin=oasis NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 02:27, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Arlan of Pennytree Xanderen, this is the second time you removed info you disagree with without a proper reason. My reason for moving Arlan of Pennytree to Arthur is right. The name Arlan is entirely based on the books. There is no mention of it in the TV show. As we all know, there can be changes from book to TV. Even if it's an error, we shouldn't resort to our own thinking without proof in the TV show. Please revert your move. You didn't even give any proper reason. MatthewOne (talk) 09:27, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :No, it's an error. That book has almost as many errors as it has words. --Potsk (talk) 16:01, May 22, 2019 (UTC) ::User:Potsk An assumption that it too would be an error, is not a proof. Regardless I'll let it go as it likely won't receive support. MatthewOne (talk) 21:03, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Please unlock Jon Snow The editing on the Wiki has slowed down a bit. Can you please unlock Jon Snow so we can add info about him on the last episode? I know you locked it after a user started adding the Stark banner, but you should inform them why it's wrong, instead of locking the whole article and preventing others from editing over it. Please unlock the article for a little while. Lock it back again if you want to after we've added info about the last epsiode. MatthewOne (talk) 11:03, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Your behavior is becoming unacceptable. You lock articles where you engage in editing disputes, the latest one being Bran Stark. This is an obvious conflict-of-interest as it restores your preferred version and you shouldn't use admin power in such instance. Not just that, you presume to tell others what they can't or cannot do, what they can discuss or not. Although I may have let go of Arlan of Pennytree, your conduct was unbecoming. It is the right of every person to edit and discuss. None of the admins seem to be interested in stopping this. Fraying tempers is one thing, ordering people around is another. Stop this behavior. MatthewOne (talk) 23:04, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :I see you're using excuses against me. On Fallout Wiki, I was faced with the same problem - admins who used their powers to settle their personal editing disputes. But as you said earlier, don't bring disputes of other Wikis here. I'm not bossing anyone around, does talking about your pointless locks of articles where you have a conflict of interest seems as "bossing"? Some navboxes have been kept locked since 2015 over personal editing disputes by some admins. :I try to settle edit wars, you act like if you have never started one, despite reverting me many times, I try to discuss. I don't tell anyone what they can or can't do. You are not even supposed to use your power in a personal dispute. Threatening me over your disputes shows you are not fit to be an admin. I am not afraid of any block, I said what needed to be said. MatthewOne (talk) 10:26, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Aberdall Strongbeard Hello, Xanderen the name of the character whose article you deleted was confirmed by the actor himself in the documentary: https://comicbook.com/tv-shows/2019/05/27/game-of-thrones-fans-celebrating-true-mvp-andrew-mcclay/. Many of the pages we use here primarily rely on information from other sources never directly confirmed by the makers. For example Une. Although this one isn't from the actor, the point is that if we are using other sources for identifying a character, then an actor should be preferred. MatthewOne (talk) 21:28, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :Be that as it may, the article was extremely poorly written and no effort whatsoever was put into formatting it. That was the main factor in my decision to delete. - 15:49, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. MatthewOne (talk) 15:55, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Where is Jacks? Hello. Just watched The Old Gods and the New, but where is the character Jacks in Robb's camp? Paul Caddell, who played Jacks, is listed in the episode's credits, but I am unable to find him in the actual episode... ----Braeden32 Fanon article Hey, I just want to bring to your attention that there's a user creating a fan-made article "House Valkarys". I marked it for deletion earlier but he just reverted it back. Instead of trying to fight the guy with the article, I'm going to leave this in your hands. --Terimas (talk) 03:21, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :User:Terimas He may have reverted you because you removed the entire content. It will be removed automatically when deleted, you don't need to remove it. I've placed a tag without removing the info, if they revert that too then it's up to the admins. MatthewOne (talk) 03:41, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks guys, it’s been taken care of. - 05:17, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Yo, why the hell did you delete my post? Are you seriously admining abusing... Yo, why the hell did you delete my post? Are you seriously admining abusing... Yo, why the hell did you delete my post? Are you seriously admining abusing... Xanderen this User:GoTbase has made insults toward me and now he's spamming the same comments on your page. Hope you can block him temporarily, thank you. MatthewOne (talk) 11:02, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :The situation seems to have resolved itself as far as I can tell. If he becomes an issue again I will take appropriate action. - 11:57, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Official Fandom Discord Hey Xanderen, Charlie from Fandom here with more good news to bring you! We announced the other day the official Fandom Discord server! You can join here and see the blog post for more information here. The Discord server was made to give you and your communities more support on Fandom so we hope to see you there! HighJewElfKing (talk) 18:59, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Trivia Quizzes Button Hello, Charlie from Fandom here, I wanted to let you know that since your wiki is part of the trivia quizzes beta, we now have an easier way of creating them. You can find it (the create quiz button) on the right-hand side of the discussions text bar. HighJewElfKing (talk) 21:22, July 25, 2019 (UTC) RE Image first warning Hello, I have just read your message concerning a recent image upload, but I have to say I am very confused, as I have never uploaded any images to this wiki, or even edited any articles recently. The only image of mine that exists on this specific fandom is my profile image, but that is my profile picture for my fandom account that appears on every wiki I edit, for which they are several. Virtually all of my image uploads are to the Harry Potter wiki, which is the primary I work on. Is my profile image the one you are concerned about, or perhaps there has been a misunderstanding with another editor? - User:RedWizard98 Hello, to be honest I have no idea what you are asking me do exactly. I took my profile image from Google ages ago and is not HBO property. It exists on all fandoms I have ever edited, so I did not upload this to the wiki; no other wiki has found problems with it. What exactly have you done to your own profile image, as that certainly isn't HBO property. - User:RedWizard98 Updates From Fandom: Analytics Hello Xanderen, I wanted to give you some updates from Fandom! First up, we recently introduced a new feature on Fandom! Ever wanted to know what browser your readers are using? Or perhaps where your readers are from? Now you can with our new analytics feature! What I find interesting from your wikis analytics is your most searched term which is "Jon Snow"! Your top viewed page is Daenerys Targaryen, so it's a good idea to keep that page updated! You can access analytics on the page. If you'd like to do some more reading on this feature, we have a great Blog Post and Help page to help you get started with this feature! Feel free to also ask away and share your cool findings in our analytics channel on our Official Fandom/Gamepedia Discord Server! You can also let me know if you have any questions. Updates from Fandom: Editor Rewards We also recently introduced a new editor rewards program! This program has given out everything from free movie tickets, event passes, Fandom swag and more! If you'd like to find out more information about this awesome program or ask questions about the editor rewards program, I recommend you check out this blog post! Let me know if I can answer any questions you may have on either of these great announcements! HighJewElfKing (talk) 18:02, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Iron Bank shield I'm addressing this a little bit late, but on the removal of the Iron Bank shields from the Tycho Nestoris article with the reason "Not heraldry in that sense", well, neither are the ones for the maesters, the brotherhood, the Faith Militant, or the wildlings. --Potsk (talk) 22:35, September 12, 2019 (UTC) :I just saw this note after deleting the Iron Bank shield. The Iron Bank is from Essos and they don't use heraldry like in Westeros. :Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:39, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ::What's with the harpy shield then? --Potsk (talk) 23:50, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :: ::Well, it's not actually a Harpy shield but for the hereditary rulers of those cities. The Iron Bank is just a business. ::Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:13, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Pilot cast members Hey Xanderen. Should a new category under the "Game of Thrones cast members" category be created for those who appeared in the pilot but did not appear in the series itself? If not, how should we go about categorising their pages? — Darth Dracarys (talk) 10:20, November 2, 2019 (UTC) :Good question... Yeah, let's go with GoT/Pilot cast members. - 12:36, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ::And for Category:Production staff, should that be altered to Category:GoT/Production staff? — Darth Dracarys (talk) 23:04, November 2, 2019 (UTC) I was going to go with GoT/Production staff members, but yeah, essentially. It's starting to look good. - 08:42, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Harassment Hello there. Can you please tell your friend Darth Dracarys to stop harassing me? Thanks.--Grievous Hero will Get Justice (talk) 23:49, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Supporting vs. Minor cast members (+ Telltale) Hey Xanderen. I was wondering what determines whether a cast member should be considered supporting or minor. Is it their episode count, or the prominence of their character? For example, Samantha Spiro portrays Melessa Tarly, however she only appears in one episode; does this make her a minor cast member? Additionally, how should ''Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series voice actors be categorised, as well as those who were initially announced as having a role in the HBO series before their non-appearance, such as Hoji Fortuna and Derek Halligan? Sorry for bombarding you with all of these questions, but I don't want to make any mistakes. Thanks for your quick responses! — Darth Dracarys (talk) 06:04, November 6, 2019 (UTC) :Good questions... Sorry for the delayed replies. There's a few different considerations; how significant is their role? Do they played a named character? How much dialogue do they have, if any? For example, Septon Ray is a supporting character due to his prominence in the episode he appears in (albeit only one). On the other hand, "Gold Cloak 4" could appear in multiple episodes but would still just be considered a minor character. Generally just use your best judgement. :Okay, so I think the game cast members can go under "Telltale game cast members", which would be a subcategory of "cast members". We can put all the voice actors from the game under one heading without the need to differentiate between starring etc. Due to the cancellation of Bloodmoon I'm tempted to do the same thing there and just file them all under "Bloodmoon cast members"... What do you think? We can categorize pilot cast members as "GoT/Pilot cast members". Let me know if you need anything else. - 08:20, November 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Perfect, thanks so much for the response. Concerning Bloodmoon and Telltale, that definitely sounds like the way to go. I'll get to work on it ASAP. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 09:26, November 11, 2019 (UTC)